A New Romance
by ECLover4ever
Summary: Rogue decides to join the X-men but the Brotherhood won't let her go easily. Scott has fealings for her but does he let them show or does he hide them because of Jean? Rated T but may be Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Rogue walked through the halls of the wretched high school. She never had a good day at school. She spotted Scott on her way to class and couldn't help but smile. He was very attractive and mostly of the time he was nice to her. She wished that she could be his in every way but she knew that wouldn't happen as long as they were on separate teams. Rogue knew that his type of girl anyhow was not her. It was pretty, popular, athletic, and nice. Rogue put that out of her mind and went through the day. She was in her literature class with Scott later that day when their teacher announced that there would be a group project and the group was going to consist of one girl and one guy. The boys had to pick a girl's name out of a hat so it wasn't unfair. The teacher had to step out for a second after every guy had picked a name.

Duncan said, "Man I got Goth-chick. Anyone want to trade?"

Rogue scoffed at him thinking to herself, 'what a coward'.

"Duncan you are a jerk. Here, I'll trade," Scott spoke up.

"Good Luck"

Rogue was actually happy that Scott traded with Duncan because she couldn't work civilly with that jock. The teacher came back into the room and told them what the project was and then told them to get with their partners. Scott came and sat next to Rogue and turned to her desk.

"So how would you like to start on the project? When would you like to meet after school?"

"I don't care. I'm not doing much so whenever you are free is fine."

"Well I'm free this afternoon. Would it be okay to meet in the park?"

"That would be great, anything to get out of the Brotherhood house."

"Yeah I'm sure it's fun over there."

"Tons," she said sarcastically.

"So, after school in the park?"

"Yep." Just then the bell rang. They all got up and left the classroom and Rogue and Scott went their separate ways.

Later that day in the park Rogue was waiting for Scott to show up. She picked a spot at a picnic table. She was currently reading one of her favorite novel _The Notebook_. It was also one of her favorite movies. Finally Scott showed up.

"Hey. What are you reading?" She showed him the book cover.

"Oh. That's a great book. One of my favorites."

"Oh, really. You like romance novels."

"Only the ones that are written well. That one and _Romeo and Juliet_ are my favorites."

"I like _Romeo and Juliet _too but I like _Pride and Prejudice _more."

"That's a good one too."

"So should we get to work then?"

"Yeah, sure."

They worked on the project for a couple of hours and soon they were just talking about what they like and dislike. Scott was surprised that he and Rogue actually had a lot of things in common. They planned for another meeting tomorrow. Same time, same place. Rogue was reluctant to go back to the Brotherhood house. She didn't like it there and wished she lived somewhere else that was cleaner and quitter.

The next day went by faster than Rogue thought and before she knew it she was waiting for Scott in the park again. She was excited that they were meeting again. Scott came and they got most of the work done. They got to know each other better and Scott was shocked that he and Rogue got along quite well. He could see them becoming great friends or possibly more. He didn't want to think about that because he thought he loved Jean. There meeting got done fairly quickly and Scott said his goodbye but not before giving Rogue his number.

"I know we are not on the same team but if you ever need anything or you just need to talk then give me a call. If you ever need me I would be there in no time."

"Thanks Scott. That's very nice. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later."

They went their separate ways. Rogue walked around town until it got dark out and then decided to go home. She got home and found that the house was quite and dark. She just assumed that everyone was out having fun or just on a mission of some sort. She went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She took out Scott's phone number and stared at it for a while. She burned the number into her brain. She then started thinking about the X-men. She was wondering if it would be better to join them. She had been watching them since she got to Bayville High and she just knew that Mystique was hiding something from her but didn't know what. She fell asleep and had many nightmares about her past and her future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was a Saturday so Rogue slept in a little. She was eventually woken up by the boys making a ruckus in the living room. Rogue got up and dressed for the day. She didn't want to hang around with all the guys so she went out for a walk. She was still contemplating whether she wanted to join the X-men or stay with the Brotherhood. There was a big difference between the two but she still had a hard time deciding. She went to the park and sat at a picnic table and watched the families interacting. She wished she had a true family but that was impossible. As she was sitting there she didn't see the person coming to her from the side.

"Rogue." She whipped around her head in the direction the voice came from and there stood Magneto.

"I know what you're thinking Rogue."

"How?"

"I know everything Rogue. You know you don't want to leave the Brotherhood. They will never accept you at the institute like you think they would."

"Why would you say that? You don't know all of the people there?"

"Oh but I do Rogue. They will just hurt you in the long run, Rogue. Charles way of life is just a dream. He doesn't know the real world like I do. People are mean and will try to kill you if they know you are a mutant."

"I don't believe you. How do I know you are telling the truth? Scott is nice to me. We are alike and get along. Why won't I get along with the rest?"

"You are different Rogue. They don't know you and they don't understand what you're going through."

"That doesn't give me a reason to trust you. They have given me a reason to trust them. So you know what? I choose them!"

"I was afraid you would say that. I can't let you do that though. Not without a fight."

Just then several Brotherhood members came out from behind bushes and trees.

"You planned this all along. You knew you were going to have to stop or kill me."

"You know too much about the Brotherhood. We can't let you take that information with you to Charles."

Just then Juggernut came crashing into her and slamming her into a tree. The Brotherhood attacked her and she couldn't fight back as they overpowered her.

"I'm sorry Rogue but this is the only way."

Magneto walked away and soon so did the Brotherhood and they left a broken and beaten Rogue behind. She was almost unconscious. She knew she had to get help but she didn't have a cell phone. She pulled herself up with assistance of a tree and made her way to a phone booth which was thankfully not far. Once she got there she dialed the number she mesmerized last night.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered.

"Scott, help me," Rogue said shacking.


End file.
